The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phygelius plant, botanically known as Phygelius hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Passionate.
The new Phygelius is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Lisserbroek, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely flowering Phygelius with attractive flower coloration.
The new Phygelius originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Lisserbroek, The Netherlands in 2002, of two unnamed selections of Phygelius hybridus, not patented. The new Phygelius was discovered and selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny of the cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Lisserbroek, The Netherlands in 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by softwood cuttings since 2004, in Lisserbroek, The Netherlands has shown that the unique features of this new Phygelius are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.